This invention relates to the modification of network-accessible files performed via the telephone. In one specific aspect the invention relates to the modification of HTML files, or similar type files, by use of a telephone.
Several methods of displaying networked images are known in the art. Particularly, the world wide web (WWW), a portion of the public internet, allows users to access and view an enormous number of web pages on a computing device, typically a personal computer (PC).
Recently, systems have begun to integrate the use of telephones and computing devices. One application of this is in the area of PC banking. In this example, a user can, through the use of the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), connect to a bank""s central computer via a telephone. Upon connection, a user is then presented with a number of preselected transactions to complete. The list of options is presented to the user in an audible fashion through either pre-recorded sound segments or text-to-speech engines operating on a text-based list. A user will select a transaction through tones created by the user""s telephone. For example, the user may select to transfer funds between accounts. On recognition of these tones, the bank computer will transfer the funds between the accounts, as specified by the instructions received. After completing the transaction, a user can visit a bank""s web site and query the status of the accounts involved in the transaction. The page displayed, in consequence to responding to the user""s query, will reflect the results of the funds transfer transaction completed by use of the telephone.
The web page displaying the results of the user selected funds transfer transaction is generated from two sources. The first source is a web page template. A web page template is simply a web page that displays data fields that are populated from other data sources such as a database, for example, a Structured Query Language (SQL) database. The web page template effectively contains all the information displayed on the pagexe2x80x94with the exception of the pertinent dataxe2x80x94indicating the layout of the page, and the fields that are to be filled or populated. Upon receipt of a request to view account information, the banking system generates a web page, consisting of a combination of a web page template and account balance data corresponding to the transaction-updated balances of the accounts, and transmits this web page to the user over the public internet. The web page data is then converted into a graphical image by means of a web browser.
The banking system, described above, allows the user to perform tasks via the telephone, which, due to its portability (if wireless) and ubiquitousness, can be initiated from virtually any place on earth. Moreover, due to the increased use by the public of the WWW, users will often visit the same web page on a regular basis to access up to date information. However, the banking system only allows for the data which populates fields in a web page to be modified. The presentation and the pages involved remains static until an authorized user, typically a bank employee, accesses the web server, via computer, and modifies the contents of a web page or web page template.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a method and apparatus for improved data image modification by users via telephone station apparatus control. It is also desirable that such an apparatus be adapted to perform in conjunction with the large installed base of common image viewers such as Netscape Navigators(trademark) and Microsoft Explorer(trademark). It is also desirable to allow for the modification of the overlaying template web page, in addition to the data populated the template and also the replacement, creation or deletion of web pages or web page templates by a user via a telephone station apparatus.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for facilitating the administration of a networked computer storing a network accessible electronic file comprising the steps of: establishing a data exchange session between said networked computer and a telephone station apparatus; said networked computer presenting a list of objects contained in an existing first electronic file over said telephone station apparatus; said networked computer receiving first instructions identifying an object contained in said list from said telephone station apparatus; said networked computer receiving second instructions modifying said identified object from said telephone station apparatus; and said networked computer generating a second network accessible electronic file based upon said first electronic file and said first and second instructions.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of modifying a first network accessible electronic file, said method comprising the steps of: presenting to a telephone station apparatus a plurality of objects contained in said first electronic file; receiving first instructions from said telephone station apparatus identifying one of said objects; receiving second instructions from said telephone station apparatus for modifying said identified object; generating a second network accessible electronic file based on said first and second instructions and said first electronic file.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer readable program product, comprising: means to receive instructions from said telephone station apparatus identifying an object in a first electronic file; means to modify said identified object in said first electronic file based on said instructions; and means to create a second electronic file based on said first electronic file and said instructions.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a networked computer comprising: a processor; a network interface in communication with said processor, for connection with a data network; a second network interface in communication with said processor, for connection to a voice network; memory in communication with said processor, said memory comprising software adapting said processor to: establish a data exchange session with a telephone station apparatus; present to said telephone station apparatus, by simulated speech, a plurality of objects contained in a first electronic file stored in said memory; receive instructions from said telephone station apparatus, received in the form of speech or keypad entry signals, identifying at least one of said objects contained in said first electronic file for modification; modify said identified object in said electronic file based on said instructions; and create and store a second electronic file based on said first electronic file and said instructions in said memory.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a networked computer storing a network accessible electronic file, said networked computer comprising: means for establishing a session with a telephone station apparatus; means for presenting to said telephone station apparatus, through simulated speech, a list of modifiable objects contained in said electronic file; means for receiving instructions from said telephone station apparatus, by speech or keypad entry signals, identifying and modifying at least one of said modifiable objects; and means for creating a second network accessible electronic file based on said telephone station apparatus""s instructions and said first mentioned network accessible electronic file.